Jesus's Angel
by Thunderbird1992
Summary: Jesus has a best friend, basically a sister and her names, Angel. how will Alexandra cope with the blue-eyed crazy blonde who only listens to her adoptive brother? and how will Angel take to dealing with the unfriendly redneck who thinks her and her brother are just a couple of jokes. slow burn. rated M for later chapters. Angel doesn't act like an angel. (dyslexic sorry)
1. Chapter 1

There was only two of them. I could tell what my brother was thinking before I even saw the look on his face as he gave me winked and smirked slightly. That van was large and if they where traveling with it that meant there could be supplies in there. There was a lot of people back home, it was worth the risk. Hell, they could be really dangerous, but we'd already made up our minds, it was worth the risk and tricking people without getting hurt was our speciality. I felt bad for the people we where robbing but if you didn't steal you didn't survive, that was just the way of the world now.

'Follow my lead' he murmured softly to me, with a nod of confirmation from me he took off running towards the two men who were just round the corner. I quickly followed him, just a few steps behind him. I watched as he ran straight into the blue shirted man, causing him to stumble over the vending machine. I quickly ran past him as the other man pulled his gun and aimed it towards us. The blue shirted man quickly regained his composure and pulled a gun on us as well. I watched as Jesus raised his hands beside his head and as instructed only moments ago, I followed his lead. 'Hi' he said simply.

'Back up now' the rougher looking man shouted at us as the other man shouted at us to keep our hands up. They didn't fire though.

'Easy guys, we were just running from the dead' Jesus lied smoothly. Though was it really a lie? We would be running from the dead at some point today, we always did.

'How many?' the rough looking one asked him.

'Ten maybe more' he lied again. 'We're not risking it, once it gets to double digits we run' he added.

'Where?' blue shirt asked.

'About half a mile back' I said speaking finally. Jesus looked at me and nodded his head.

'Yeah, you probably have about eleven minutes' he added. There was silence for a few seconds before blue shirt lowered his gun, reluctantly his friend did the same.

'Okay, thanks for letting us know' he said holstering his gun.

'Well there's more of them that us right? We've got to stick together' Jesus replied, and we lowered our hands to our side.

'You have a camp?' I asked curiously. It was the tough looking one that answered first.

'Naw'

'Do you?' blue shirt added.

'No, its just us' Jesus replied. 'Sorry for running into you, we're gonna go now. If this is the next world I hope its good to you guys' he added as he turned away and clasped my hand pulling me with him. I felt the cool metal of keys jag into my hand and I quickly tighten my grip around them before pulling away from him and sliding my hands into my jacket pocket.

'I'm Rick' blue shirt called out 'This is Daryl, what's your names?' Jesus stopped walking, I tried to glare at him, but it was to late to stop him, he turned back round to look at the men and I did the same.

'Paul Rovia but my friends used to call me Jesus, your pick and this little angel right here is Angel' he added nodding towards me.

'Use said you didn't have a camp, use on your own?' Rick asked us.

'Yes' I replied simply.

'But best not to try anything' Jesus added seriously.

'Best not to make threats you cant keep either' Daryl replied.

'Exactly' Jesus agreed before jogging away from them, I quickly followed.

'How many walkers have you…' Rick began to ask but was stopped my Daryl.

'Sorry gotta run, you should to, I reckon you've probably got about seven minutes' Jesus replied leading us back round the back of the building. I watched as he pulled firecrackers out one of his pockets and I couldn't help but smile. 'Stay' he whispered to me. I nodded my head and pulled the stolen keys out my pocket getting ready to run for the truck as soon as Daryl and Rick were out of site. As the firecrackers started to pop I ran for the truck, knowing full well that the two men would mistake the noise for gun shots and go and investigate. I sprinted towards the truck and pulled and the handle as the door sung open I pulled myself up inside and shoved the keys into the ignition starting her up just as Jesus jumped into the passenger's seat beside me.

'Sorry' Jesus shouted out the open window towards the two men as I drove us onto the road and away from the men who could do nothing more than stand there and watch us go.

'They seemed nice' I commented pulling my eyes away from the side view mirror.

'I know but we have a lot of nice people back home that are counting on us bringing stuff back' he reminded me. Nice was a loose term, coward sprang to mind with some of them, who refused to leave the safety of the walls and just hide behind them.

'Least they weren't saviour's' I replied.

'Yeah we should be thankful for that' Jesus admitted 'they looked a bit clean to not have a camp, they weren't exactly carrying supplies about with them either'

'Yeah, they're probably thought the same about us' I admitted 'another possible community?' I asked.

'Could be, we'll need to scout out further and have a look' I nodded in agreement.

I had only driven us a couple of miles when one of the back tires started to sound a little weird, pulling over we got out to check. Cars weren't my thing, hell I didn't even have a license, luckily Jesus knew what was wrong and he started to get to work fixing the problem. I had a peak in the back of the truck, I wanted to do a dance of joy at the amount of supplies that were sitting in there. Jesus gave me a knowing smile and pulled the door shut ushering me back towards the passenger's seat this time. I was just about to open the door when strong arms gripped me tightly pulling me away from the van. I head voices round the back of the van before Jesus came hurtling around the corner and quickly grabbed the person holding me, he released me as Jesus flung him into the side of the van, oh it was Daryl and Rick. Rick tackled Jesus pushing him to the floor and pointing his gun at him as Daryl quickly grabbed a hold of me again and pointed the gun at the side of my head daring me to try anything.

'This is done' Rick said as one of the dead made its way out of the trees towards Jesus, I pulled a little, but Daryl just tighten his grip more. Jesus looked cool as a cucumber though which helped me relax a little bit.

'Do you even have any ammo?' he asked them. They both shot the approaching walker. I watched as it dropped down to the floor with a thud.

'Okay, you going to shoot us over a truck?' Jesus asked them.

'There's a lot of food on that truck' Rick replied 'keys now' he demanded. They where in my pocket, I tried to put on my best poker face.

'I think you can tell we're not bad people' Jesus tried.

'Yeah, what do you know about us?' Rick replied as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Jesus head, 'keys, this is the last time I'm asking' he told us firmly. I wasn't about to lose my best friend over the food, no matter how much there was. We would find more we always did.

'There in my pocket' I admitted. Daryl quickly pulled the keys out my jacket pocket and tossed them to Rick. 'what we going to do with them now?' Daryl asked Rick. I watched as Rick walked over to the van and pulled out a large rope. Really! I watched as he began to tie Jesus hands and legs up.

'Your really going to do this, just leave me here' Jesus asked him.

'The knots aren't that tight you should be able to get free after we're long gone' Rick told him.

'What about me?' I asked Rick. I would rather stay here with Jesus than go with them, even if deep down I knew they weren't really bad people.

'Well, something tells me you aren't really much of an angel' Rick replied. I rolled my eyes at him as he walked over and tied my wrists together in a not so tight knot. He left my legs free, big mistake. I watched as they got into the van and started the engine. I turned to Jesus who had already manged to get himself free of his leg bonds. He jumped to his feet and ran up behind the van and made a platform with his hands. Nodding I ran towards him, placed my boot in his open palms and jumped up as he pushed at the same time. Even with my hands tied I manged to pull myself up onto the roof and then with my help Jesus was able to pull himself up as well as the van started to move. We both sat back down and began to work on each other ropes so we could get our hands free as we were going to need them soon enough.

They had no clue we were on the roof. I could hear them talking to each other, but it was hard to understand, and they were blaring music at the same time. We kept quite not wanting to give away our position. We'd maybe gone a few miles, but I couldn't be sure. Soon we were pulling into a small farm. It was a bumpy road and we banged about a bit. I knew we had been caught when someone suddenly turned the music off. Suddenly Rick hit the brakes and we both went flying forward unable to stop ourselves we rolled of the roof of the truck and hit the ground hard. I felt pain all over, but I was sure nothing was broken, maybe just a little bruised. I had remembered what Jesus had told me about falling, if you tenses you would hurt yourself more, you just had to relax, which was hard but considering nothing seemed broken I must have manged it. we just stood there for a few seconds looking at Rick and Daryl before we both took off in different directions. I heard the van start up after us, I also saw Daryl jump out the van as he began to chase Jesus on foot. Rick was still driving the van after me. It was then that I noticed the few cars and the dead who seemed to be tied to them. That hadn't happened on it own, someone had put them there, but I couldn't think about that right now. Rick had parked up the van and was jumping out as he started towards me. That was when the rope holding the dead decided to snap. I turned my back on Rick as the dead were now the bigger problem. I didn't have any weapons on me. Jesus carried a knife, but I always ran when if they got to close. I swung my leg out in a round house kick and knocked the closest walker to the floor as Rick ran past me and began to stab the dead through the head with his knife. I forced my heel into the head of the one I had knocked down, my boot going through the rotten flesh and decaying bone and lot easier that it should have. The sound of a gun shot made me look up just in time to see the truck role backwards towards the water and both Jesus and Daryl scrambled to get out of it. Both of us ran towards the truck, I watched as the open-door smacked Jesus in the head and he fell to the floor. I immediately sprinted towards him and surprisingly Rick let me. I didn't care about to sinking truck all I cared about was Jesus. I dropped down beside him and rolled him over onto his back, checking for a pulse as my own was trying to beat out of my body. I let out a breath I never realised I had been holding when I found it. Thank god, he was just out cold.

'Lets check those cars and get out of here' Daryl commented.

'What about them?'

'What about them, leave them here' Daryl replied as I turned and glared at him. He just glared back.

'He saved your life' Rick commented.

'Maybe' Daryl allowed. 'Fine we'll help her stick him in one of those cars until he wakes up' Daryl added.

'No, he's out cold he needs to see a doctor' I snapped at the man named Daryl. My only problem with that was that I couldn't get him to hilltop on my own since I didn't have a car and I wasn't sure if bringing these men to hilltop right now was the best thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Clearly they didn't trust Jesus even when he was unconscious. I was worried about him; I didn't care if it showed on my face. He was the only thing I cared about in this world now. I wished I had knew him before the outbreak, but I was glad he had found me early on and brought me to hilltop. I ran my fingers through my messy died hair, I knew my dark roots were showing now, I would need to go on a run and look for some hair dye at some point, I doubted I would be able to get it as white as it used to me though, perhaps another colours would be a better choice. I sat beside Rick in the passenger seat as Daryl sat behind me keeping an eye on Jesus. Luckily they had agreed to take us to their community so Jesus could get his head looked at. They had clearly lied when they said they didn't have a camp but then again I couldn't hold it against them because we had told the exact same lie.

'He took a hard hit' Rick told me as I gave another worrying glance over my shoulder 'but Denise will look him over' he added, was he trying to reassure me?

It was nightfall by the time Rick pulled up outside large metal walls, he flicked the car lights on and off a few times and a large metal gate was pulled open. He slowly drove in, he pulled up outside a very suburban looking house, hell all the houses looked like something out of a catalogue. Between the two of them they managed to carry Jesus up the few steps and towards the door. Rick kicked it a couple of times with his boot as I stood there not really sure what I should be doing. I had never been in a situation like this without Jesus. Two woman opened the door.

'Sorry to wake you up' rick commented.

'Who's this?' the blonde with the glasses asked her eyes going to Jesus, then to me as she noticed me standing slightly behind Daryl. I wasn't as confident with strangers as Jesus was, I never had been.

'Come on man, he's heavy' Daryl told her impatiently.

'Put him on the bed' she replied stepping back to allow us in.

'They aint staying though' Daryl replied roughly. I watched as the carried him into a room and placed him on a bed. The blonde immediately started checking him over whilst Rick explained what had happened to him.

'Daryl, you stay with him' Rick commented 'you with me' he told me expecting me to follow him out. I held my ground. I wasn't going anywhere without Jesus.

'No, not without my brother' I replied firmly.

'We'll bring your brother along once Denies had checked him over' Rick told me.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked him nervously taking a step back causing me back up against the closet wall. Rick wasn't a saviour, I knew that. that didn't necessarily make him good though. Saviours were cruel and uncaring, but they weren't allowed to touch woman in a sexual way, there boss made sure of that. other men didn't follow those rules though, I knew that from experience. Rick seemed to understand though as his face softened just slightly, even Daryl wasn't looking so feral.

'All right, I'll take you with Jesus when he's ready to move' Rick replied calmly. I nodded my head. I could deal with that.

True to his word I was now sitting in an empty room with Jesus who was slowly coming to, thankful. As he opened his eyes I held my finger to my lips, I was pretty sure Daryl was outside guarding the door, though I had heard talking maybe ten minutes ago so maybe it was someone else now. I explained quietly to Jesus what had been happening whilst he had been taking his long nap.

'Okay, time to get out of here' he told me, peaking to the door, seeing there was a guy there and then pointing to the window. He manged to open it without breaking it and we both climbed through unknown to the guard at the door. it took a while to find which house belonged to Rick, but Jesus found it eventually and broke in after breaking into there over stoked armoury and food strange first. He was a master thief. We climbed the stairs quietly. As we sneaked into the bedroom it was clear that Rick had company, a wife maybe? And both were naked. I knew that wouldn't bother Jesus. It didn't exactly bother me either, but someone was about to get embarrassed and it wasn't us.

'Rick' him and his woman shot out of bed and grabbed their weapons pointing them at us. 'We should talk' Jesus added. Before turning and leaving the room to allow the startled couple to at least get some clothes on. We both sat down on the top steps of the stairs and waited.

'What the hell are use doing in our house' a voice said suddenly making me jump. A teenage boy with a bandage over his eye was pointing a gun at us.

'we're sitting on these steps, waiting for your mum and dad to get dressed' replied Jesus honestly. 'Hi, I'm Jesus this is Angel' he added as we heard hurried footsteps approach us. Rick joined us on the landing, topless but at least he had his jeans on now. Suddenly the front door opened, and more people rushed up the stairs pointing guns at us, the only one I recognised was Daryl, I have him a little wave and got a simple glare in return.

'It's okay' Rick told his people who lowered their guns. 'You said we should talk, so let's talk' he added to Jesus.

I sat at the dining table beside Jesus and everyone else gathered around the table as well, looking at us. I wasn't comfortable with the attention but thankfully most of it seemed to be directed at Jesus.

So, how'd you get out' Rick asked us eventually.

'One guard can't cover two exists, we used to window. Locks can be picked, and ropes can be untied' he explained. 'I checked out your arsenal, we haven't seen weapons like that in a long time but your foods low, very low considering the amount of people you have here' he added honestly.

'I think we all got off on the wrong foot' I mumbled eventually as all eyes shot towards me.

'We're on the same side, the side of the living' he met eyes with Daryl, 'you and Rick had every reason to leave us in that field, but you didn't. we're from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of our job is searching out other settlements to trade with' Jesus explained.

'We took your truck because our community needs thing' I explained to them. 'besides both of use looked like trouble, especially you' I told Daryl.

'We were wrong to do that though, your good people' Jesus added 'I think our communities maybe able to help each other'

'Do you have food?' Rick asked.

'We have livestock, we scavenge, and other people grow produce' I explained to Rick.

'Tell us why we should belief you' Rick said his eyes drilling into mine. It was Jesus that answered though.

'If we take a car I could take use back there in a day, see for yourself and show you all what we have to offer' Jesus told everyone at the table.

'Wait' a dark-haired woman said, 'you said you're looking for more settlements does that mean you're already trading with other communities?' she asked us. I smiled at them.

'Your worlds about to get a whole lot bigger' Jesus said smiling as well.

So, we weren't taking a car, we were taking a blooming RV because it seemed like everyone at the table was coming along for the ride. During the drive I had learned everyone's names, it had started when Glenn asking mine and went from there. So, I was now sitting with Glenn, Maggie, they were a couple, a red headed solider called Abraham, the feral Daryl and Rick and his woman Michonne.

'We've got a crash ahead' Rick told us suddenly slowing down 'it looks like it just happened'

'Isn't that one of ours?' I asked Jesus as he looked over my shoulder and then sprinted out the RV door, we all followed him out. Is was a bloody mess outside it looked like the car had hit a small heard of the dead and the force had caused it to flip over. There was reanimated bodies stuck between the wheels and under the car. Jesus ran round to check if anyone was stuck in the car, that's when Rick pulled a gun on us again. After a quick discussion Jesus manged to convince the group that this wasn't a trick of any kind.

'I've got tracks right here' Daryl commented pointing at the floor. We followed them to a nearby building. Rick knocked the glass door.

'They have to be in there' Jesus commented worry clear in his voice.

'How do we know this isn't another firecracker in a trash can' Daryl commented.

'You don't' Jesus replied as I spoke.

'Get over it' I got another glare in my direction for my choice of words.

We had to wait outside whilst Rick and his people went looking for our people, when I say our people I really meant Jesus people, he knew everyone by name. I knew the Doctor; Gregory and Jesus I kept my circle small. I hated gossip and problems that tended to happen when you had a large group of friends. Everything went smooth though and soon we were all back in the RV, both groups heading towards hilltop. Rick managed to get the RV stuck in mud though, luckily we were here, so we all got out.

'That's us, that's the Hilltop' Jesus told the group as we looked up towards a large solid, log fence on top of a hill. As we walked up towards the gate I spotted the guards, smirking I through my hands up in the air.

'Hi boys I'm home' I shouted up towards them as the group behind me raised their weapons at the men.

'What the hell Angel!' one shouted down towards me.

'Open the bloody gate' I shouted back, they looked like they were about to argue since we had brought a bunch of strangers home with us.

'Freddy's hurt' Jesus added 'Open the gate' he commented turning towards Rick, 'Sorry about these guys they get antsy sitting up there all-day doing knocking' he told him in a slightly annoyed tone.

'They can drop their weapons then we can open the gate'

'Why don't you come down here and get them' commented Daryl. That's when the good doctor decided to step forward and settle thing before they got out of hand.

'These people saved us, lower the spears and open the gate' he told them.

'God help me Cal if you don't open this dame get I'm going to castrate you' I growled angrily at him. I wasn't too pleased that they weren't letting me in, I was tired I wanted to lay down and relax for a while. Rick's group where a bit shocked at my sudden outburst but everyone else was used to it by this point. I had a mouth on me, they'd learn that eventually. They opened the gate. As I stepped through I realised I had missed this place over the last few days we had been gone, I missed the horses mostly, especially my horse Spirit, a blanket spot Appaloosa that I had grown very attached with and worked with every day I was here. That horse was my animal soulmate I was positive. Ignoring everyone around me I bounced towards my horse who had been tethered on a nearby patch of grass and swung my arms around its neck. It just snorted at me and pulled its head out my arms and went back to eating grass. 'missed you to' I muttered at him. I soon realised that everyone was heading inside the house, so with a quick pat on the neck I left Spirit and ran into the house after the others.

'People live here and in the trailers?' Rick as asking as I closed the door behind me.

'Yeah we plan to expand, there's babies being born' Jesus admitted as the door to our left opened and my least favourite person in Hilltop walked out.

'Jesus, Angel your back…with guests' Gregory said.

'Everyone this is Gregory; he keeps the trains running on time around here' Jesus told everyone.

'I'm the boss' Gregory confirmed causing me to role my eyes. That was my cue to split, he was about to become and ass like normal. Ignoring everyone else I headed up the stairs. I needed a bath; I was a right mess.

When I eventually made it back down the stairs, clean and in fresh though somewhat revealing clothes I found Jesus talking to the group in the main area. Everyone looked at me as I walked downstairs, my hair still damp but fresh faces in a ripped long-sleeved dress and flat over the knee boots. I had a strange fashion sense. I liked to dress the way I always had; the end of the world wasn't going to change that. sure, jeans where good for doing runs in but dresses, skirts and boots were a personal favourite. No one every bothered me that I liked to show a lot of skin, except Gregory who's eyes would wonder. I dressed like this more for my sake though. This county was bloody hot through the summer, I was from Scotland though the accent was slipping away I still hadn't gotten used to the heat here. We all looked to the door as Dillon walked in.

'There back' he told us. We all followed him outside for a minute I thought he had meant the Saviours but as I saw the people walking towards us I realised who it was. It was the group that had gone out to give the Saviours there weekly share of supplies.

'Nathan, what happened to everyone else, wears Tim and Marsha?' Gregory asked them. I already knew the answer.

'There dead'

'Negan?' Gregory asked.

'Yeah'

'We had a deal' Gregory replied.

'They said it wasn't enough, was the drop light?'

'No'

'They still have Craig, they said they'd keep him alive if we delivered a message to you'

'Well lets hear it then' I was surprised when Ryan plunged a knife into Gregory's stomach. As Rick as his group ran over to help I just stood there. I wasn't going to pretend I cared as Jesus and Maggie got a hold of a wounded Gregory and Rick tackled Ryan to the floor. Which then started a fight. Rick stabbed him eventually. Everyone looked on shocked and scared. I uncrossed my arms as Daryl looked towards me, I just shrugged my shoulders at him in a silent reply.

'Everyone this is over' shouted Jesus running in between the two groups as I walked over and joined him. I had some pull around here, everyone in hilltop knew not to get me mad, I was small but crazy. I could take down men bigger than myself and hold my own in a fight if I needed to and everyone bar Ricks group knew that. 'Ryan was our friend but lets not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this and Ricks people stopped him' he added.

Everything seemed to settle again after that, and I found myself with everyone else sitting in Gregory s office.

'Gregory's in pain… but he'll live' Jesus told us.

'Pity' I muttered under my breath, but I was sure only Daryl heard me as his eyes met mine.

'So, what happens now?' Michonne asked.

'Things like that don't usually happen' Jesus admitted.

'We heard the name Negan; a while back Daryl and Abraham had a run in with his men. Who is he?' Rick asked.

'Negan's the boss of a group of people he calls the Saviours' I told the group 'soon as this place was keeping itself they showed up, made a lot of demands and even more threats then he killed one of us, he was sixteen I think. They beat him to death right in front of everyone. Said we needed to understand right of the bat' I added.

'Gregory made the deal' Jesus added 'Half of everything goes to the saviours'

'What do you get in return?' Glenn asked us.

'They don't attack this place' Jesus replied. 'they don't kill us'

'Why not just kill them?' Daryl asked.

'Cus the people here don't know how to fight even if we had guns. It would just be a slaughter' I told Daryl.

'Well how many people does Negan have?' Rick asked.

'I don't know, Angels seen a group as big as twenty when she's been out riding' Jesus told everyone.

'If we go get your guy back, kill Negan will you hook us up?' Daryl asked us 'we want food. Medicine and one of those cows' he added. Seemed like a deal to me, though I wasn't sure if these people were going to be able to manage this. We had no idea how many men Negan actually had.

'Conflicts never something we've had trouble with' Rick added.

This was actually happening, Rick and his group where going to take out the saviours. The people loaded there RV up with food. Even Negan hadn't gotten that much food upfront. I knew Jesus was going with them, which meant I was as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I wasn't even going to pretend to understand what was happening right now. We were looking for a corpse or as Rick called them walkers, that looked like Gregory. I went with Daryl and Abraham as Jesus had decided to stay back with the RV, I wasn't exactly happy he wasn't with me and even though Daryl was an ass hole I trusted him not to stab me in the back and help me kill walkers if I needed it, Abraham as well.

A couple of hours later we made it back. at least someone had managed to find a head that looked like Gregory's.

'hay' Jesus said walking over to me 'I don't want you going in there, your too easily recognisable with that hair of yours' Jesus told me 'Stay with Maggie, she's pregnant help protect her' he added.

'Sure thing. just be careful okay' I said giving him a quick hug as he kissed me in the forehead.

It was strange standing out in the dark beside the RV doing nothing, I wasn't very good at waiting, never had been. Maggie looked as bored as me, I had noticed over the last couple of days that Jesus liked Maggie, so I guess I could count her as another one of Ricks group that I trusted. We both jumped as an alarm started blaring through the building, what the hell?

'there going to need help, stay here' I told her running into the trees.

'I'm coming with you' she replied.

'no, you're not just stay put' she was ignoring me 'fuck sake, fine stay behind me at least' I replied. I didn't want to be responsible for her dying she was carrying two lives not just her own. I actually wondered why she was hear at all, I thought mothers were protective of their babies, born or not. But here she was ready to go into a fight guns blazing knowing she might not walk out again, was it because her husband was in there? I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then everything went black.

Groaning I slowly came to. what the hell had happened? What had hit me like that? I tried to touch the painful spot above my head but found it impossible as my hands wear tapped together with a huge amount of tape. I had a gag on as well. Maggie was in the same position as me. I looked round; a red headed woman seemed to be in charge. She forced my legs together and then tapped them at the ankles as well. I wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

'you're wondering if there's a way out of this, there isn't' she told me standing up 'unless I say so' as soon as she was out the room we both attempted to get the tape of ours hands by rubbing them along the tiles on the wall. We only had about thirty seconds before we heard them coming back so we quickly sat still again. as I heard them come back towards the door I thought of another plan. I began singing, a very rude Scottish song to the best of my ability despite my mouth being covered, it sounded awful. Maggie gave me a strange look as they all burst in talking among themselves. I could hear Maggie shouting at them but wasn't sure what over the loud noise I was making. eventually the red head removed Maggie's gag.

'what' she snapped.

'she's not going to stop making that noise unless you remove her gag' Maggie told her. They seemed annoyed but the older woman came over and took the gag of my mouth anyway.

'she's an annoying little brat aint she' the older woman commented as I glared at her. Acting tough wasn't going to work with these woman, but acting crazy was easy, especially when I was all ready mentally unstable. I quite often had conversations with myself, it freaked people out, even the ones at hilltop, maybe it would work on these people to.

'I cant say that to them, that's terrible' I said to myself as the woman looked down at me 'sorry, it's just the voice. She doesn't like you' I added with a slight smirk.

'fuck girl, how did you make it this far without your head screwed on straight' another woman commented. They believed me then.

'honey you need to sit quietly' the older woman said leading down Infront of me. the whole time Maggie was giving me a strange look. I knew she hadn't known me long, but I was pretty sure she knew enough about me. I'm sure Jesus had already told her some stuff about me, they seemed to being fast friends.

'are you crazy?' the red head asked me 'are you actually fucked in the head?' she questioned. Truthfully, I wasn't sure. I had been on antidepressants for a while before the dead started walking and I had always talked to myself and seen things differently from everyone else, maybe I should smile and say yes. An idea sprang to my head, like a lightbulb moment.

'not as crazy as Maggie' I commented 'she's playing family's' I added 'and if you so much as hurt my friend and her jellybean I'll personally beat the living crap out of you' I snapped, attitude shifting quickly, I knew it was a risk telling them but I was also hoping they'd be sympathetic since they could possibly be mums themselves or at least used to be. The young dark-haired girl seemed to be the most worried at the news. There was a man in the corner with a wounded arm. Had Maggie manged to injure him whilst I had been knocked out. Why did I feel like I recognised him, he was looking at me the same way.

'when we kill the other group, I want the blonde' the man commented to the red head. she rolled her eyes at him 'think I'm joking'

'you know Negan's rule' she snapped back at him as he stood up and approached me.

'yeah but there's other things I can do, give me ten minutes with her and I bet I can make her talk. She'll tell us everything we need to know about that group back there' he replied gripping my arm and pulling me to my feet, I wobbled as my taped legs tried to balance. I wasn't about to let him touch me, not like that. crazy or not.

'let go of me or I'll make your life hell' I commanded.

'make me' he smirked back. fine. I swung my head back and through it forward as my skull connected with is. He shouted out and the pain in my head worsened as I saw stars, that had been a stupid idea. I dropped to the floor as the man swore loudly.

'crazy bitch' he shouted his leg swinging out as he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach and ribs, I couldn't defend myself I just had to curl up and take it. I could hear Maggie screaming to leave me alone. He only stopped when the red head knocked him out cold with the back of her gun. God, I hadn't been in this much pain in a while. I was getting lightheaded; I could feel myself blacking out. I was just glad that it had been me and not Maggie that guy had decided to attack.

It felt like no time at all when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Maggie. She was free of her retrains and she was alone, where was Negan's people? I watched still groggy as she cut me free and then helped pull me to my feet. I was still feeling dizzy.

'Maggie you need to get out of here' I mumbled to her 'I'm dead weight right now I'm slowing you down' I added closing my eyes again as I tried to stop the blackness from consuming me. it hurt to walk, my side was on fire, but I didn't think anything was broken, cracked and badly bruised but not broken. My dress was riding a little high up my legs, so I pulled it back down a bit as I leaned against the wall.

'I'm not leaving you hear' Maggie told me seriously as she helped me through the building. Maggie manged to bring the older woman down pretty easy and she quickly stole her gun and knife. She passed me the knife even though right now I wasn't sure I was in the condition to have the strength to stab someone when I needed to. My legs felt like jelly and my arms and side felt heavy like I'd put on fifty pounds. I wasn't sure how we manged it but between us, even with me in a complete daze, we manged to take out the other people in the building. With Maggie's help, I made it out the building just as the group found us. I watched as Glenn engulfed Maggie in a huge hug. I couldn't see Jesus though, suddenly Daryl was in my face. I tried to step back, shocked at the sudden appearance of him but I backed into a wall.

'hay, hay, you okay?' he asked me I felt his hand on my shoulder. 'Angel you with me you good?' he asked clasping my chin to make me look in his eyes. It was hard to focus on his face; I was still dazed and couldn't help but wonder why he cared? I thought he hated us.

'she got a pretty bad beating' Maggie told him. 'she can't walk very well'

'm'fine' I mumbled, looking around. Where the hell was Jesus? 'my brother?' I questioned to anyone that would listen.

'he's fine, come on I'll get ya to him' Daryl said slinging his gun over his back as he grabbed a hold of me and lifted me into his arms. I was in shock; he was being nice to me. I groaned in pain as he lifted me though. Tomorrow I was going to be extra swore, I just knew it.


End file.
